


Panic at the Coffe Shop

by T0kiStar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Insecurity, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Violence, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0kiStar/pseuds/T0kiStar
Summary: You ran away from hell and try to finally be able to live your life. New home and work but what would happen if the coffee shop you love so much end up on sale because of the owner age and might be destroyed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Panic at the Coffe Shop

The day stated with burned toast and coffee cup on the floor, you knew even before opening your eyes that something was going to happen today. You decided to go to work and eat there, might save your appartement from burning today.  
You love where you work, you have the most amazing coworkers. It was one of the oldest coffee shops from the neighborhood, it was in the same family for 3 generation. You were able to talk to one of the old cooks that used to work there for a few weeks until he stopped coming because of his health and end up passing away. Even if the building needed love and some renovation it still had the same charm that it had in the days.  
It’s funny to think that when you start working there you were clumsy and broke a lot of things, but even after all this time you were still there. Meeting Peggy was the best thing in your life, she became your friend and she helped you a lot at work to be where you are now.  
Peggy is the best friend you wish to have, she loves to talk about justice and what is right and wrong. She is a strong woman, but she still can have a break down occasionally. You love listening to her colorful stories, they help you go through the hard times.  
It was a slow morning today, not a lot of people around while you walk to work, but you decide to walk faster to help your anxiety not to skyrocket. When you pushed the door it was busy, but kind of silent. It wasn’t the good silence and it made you nervous, you search for Peggy and you found her in the back talking to another waitress, they seemed worried. You didn’t have a choice but to approach them even if it scared you.

“Is something’s wrong?” you asked your friend trying to understand what’s going on.  
She smiled at you before answering. “Kind of…”she sighs, it was rare to see her in this state, so it was something important for her to be this worried. “The owner decides to sell the building, and they didn’t receive much offer.”  
“There’s only one and rumors going around that they want to put down the building to build condos of something like that to have more money.” Ushed the other waitress. “We’ll lose our job…”  
You were shocked by the news, you didn’t know what to do. You loved this place, the people and even if something they are shitty, you loved your usual customer. You didn’t add anything and walked to the boss office to ask about the owner phone number to talk to him. You stopped yourself from knocking when you heard your boss talking to someone on the phone.  
“Sir, this place would be perfect for your project.” The boss said. “Kick everyone out, they are just idiot anyway.”

You did as if you didn’t hear him and knocked on the door when he hung up. You tried to stay calm even if you knew that this man had something with this offer. “Hi sir, I would like to know if I can have the owner number, I have something to discus with him.” He scuffed at you.  
“I don’t have it and even if I had it, I would never give it to someone like you.” He answered in disgusted. “Go work your shift is starting.”

You rolled your eyes and went to the back to your locker to put your things inside and get your apron and your items to start your day. You approach Peggy discretely. “Peggy, do you have the owner number? Boss won’t give it to me.”  
“I think I have it.” she answered while searching through her pockets. “Why do you need it? He won’t change his mind you know.” She gave you this piece of paper and you smiled at her.  
“Don’t worry I just need to ask them something.” You put the paper in you pants pocket not to lose it and you start your day with your coworkers.

You couldn’t wait for this day to end, going out for your girl night with Peggy was your favorite day of the week. It was the moment when you were finally able to relax and live your life for real. This week you were going to the cinema to see a movie you really wanted to see. A man in the forties who really wish he could help with the war but can’t because he has health issue. He’ll met a man who will change his life and transform him into a strong and tall man who can fight to help the war. But in the end, he ends up being used to talk and do musical show, being called a clown.  
After the movie it’s the lunch time at your favorite restaurant you love to go with her after that you end up going separate way to go back home, you decide it’s the best time to try and reach the owner.

“Hi! My name is Y/N Y/L/N I have question about the sale of the building with the old coffee shop.” You were nervous and didn’t know where to start.  
“Hello Y/N, you work at the coffee shop isn’t it?” he asked with his rasp voice.   
“Yes, I do but that’s n-“ he cut you before you could say why you were calling.  
“I don’t have any choice to sell, I’m getting older and my child and grandchild don’t want to take over.” He was trying to explain, but you understand why he was doing it.  
“P-please sir, that’s not why I-“ he cut you again.  
“If I received an offer that would let the coffee shop open, I would accept it without a problem, but I didn’t” he sighed.  
“That’s why I’m calling sir, I want to buy the building.” You try to say even if he is still talking.  
He stopped after a few second of still rambling. “I’m sorry, did I hear you right?”  
You smiled hearing the surprise in his voice. “Yes, sir!”  
“We should meet and discuss about the detail.” He offered.  
“Thank you, sir! Please let’s not meet at the coffee shop since I want to keep it a secret from the others.” You asked him and he agreed. You were so happy that it might work, the place will need a lot of renovation and love, but you want to do it.

You had a hard time sleeping, you were nervous to receive the call from the owner that you almost didn’t sleep. You were a nervous wreck that you were scared by Peggy quite a lot and almost broke a few plates.

“What’s wrong with you today, are you okay?” Asked Peggy worried, she really saves your ass today.  
“Sorry, I didn’t sleep much last night…” You tried to lie, but it was hard to hide it from her since she loves investigating.

She shook her head in disbelieved. “Girl you’re not able to lie to me, but you don’t seem to want to tell me, aren’t you?” You answer her by shaking you head and murmuring sorry to her. You want to tell her the news, but you want to be sure that everything will be fine. The day went by slowly being nervous about the owner call. You were happy that he didn’t call when you were working since it was going to be even harder to hide it.  
The call came when you were almost home after your day, a smile in your voice while answering the man who want to meet with you. He chooses the place and time and you will meet him there. Your next day off was going to be for this meeting. It was going to be longer than you thought to finish everything, but in the end it went well.  
After a month of signing paper, the building and the coffee shop were finally yours. You now had to find a way to keep everything a secret even if you were going to give everyone the message that say that the coffee shop will be close. You were playing with the envelop in your hand while walking to the shop, seeing everyone outside looking at the paper in the window made you even more nervous.

“Hey! Is everything okay?” you asked trying to blow down your nervousness. Peggy approach you, her arms cross on her chest.  
“The building is sold, they close the coffee shop…” commented Peggy trying not to show that she was worried about her job.  
“I- I have envelop with every worker name on it, the new owner told me to give them to everyone.” You clarified giving each one a letter. “It’s supposed to have all the information about the close and reopening.”  
“We lost our job! Deal with it.” Bark the old boss with a smirk.  
“I never said the shop was closing forever Danny.” You look at him defiant. “I said that the information about the closing and reopening, look at it, reopening the coffee shop. It will be close for around a month.”  
“What?! Who brought the building? They were supposed to destroy it.”  
“Wait! There’s check inside.” Exclaimed one of the cooks showing it to another and then everyone looked inside their envelop.  
“There’s a month of pay so that you won’t lose any money while the renovation is going on.” Yu corrected. Everyone was talking to each other, some were happy and other a little less. Peggy was looking at you, she was beginning to be suspicious of you, but she said nothing about it, and it made you relax a little.  
“I’m sure that they won’t keep us when it reopens, they will get cute younger waitress.” Added Danny trying to bring down the moral, but it only made you smile.  
“Why do you say that? They would have done it right now no?” exclaimed another waitress now worried.  
“Hmm… I think you might be right that they might not keep everyone, but it’s not who you might think, Danny.” You snickered trying not to bust your cover.  
“Let’s see when they open back” he said before leaving the place. Seriously you hate that man, he never works for the employee but simple for himself and his pocket. You were now having to find someone to help with the renovation and everything about the coffee shop.


End file.
